The present invention relates to repairs for vane assembly components of gas turbine engines, as well as articles resulting from such repairs.
Gas turbine engines often include a vane nozzle assembly that comprises a plurality of vane segments secured in an annular configuration. Each vane segment can include one or more airfoils positioned in a primary engine gaspath between opposite inner and outer platform structures. These vane segments can also include cooling features, such as film cooling openings and cooling baffles that extend into the airfoils. During operation, the vane segments can become worn, damaged, or otherwise in need of repair or replacement. It is desirable to help minimize costs associated with repair or replacement of vane segments.